


Arranged Marriage

by iloveyou_jk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out First, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alya Césaire Bashing, Arranged Marriage, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Evil Lila Rossi, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Original Character(s), Peacock Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Author Regrets Everything, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyou_jk/pseuds/iloveyou_jk
Summary: Marinette has so many burdens to carry. Namely, bullying, being ladybug, being a guardian, Chat's confessions, her -fading- crush on Adrien, and so on. But the day she received bad news, she went numb. Is marrying someone will put everything back in order?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Allegra & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Allegra/Claude (Miraculous Ladybug), Alya Césaire/Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	1. Prologue

"You.." Alya muttered, furiously, as she walks toward Marinette. 'Here we go again..' Marinette thought. "Who the hell do you think you are to say nasty things to Lila?!" Alya shouted, with all of her so-called-friends backing her up. And of course, Lila by her side, shedding crocodile tears. Marinette felt her throat tightened at the sight. Her so-called-friends blaming her for the thing she didn't -and would never- do. "And what did I told her this time?" She asked, coldly. But deep, deep inside she was hurt. Honestly, do they have a single brain cell left to think that she's better than this? No, they don't. It was all eaten by the profoundly pretty fantasies of Lie-la. "You did this time? Hmm, let me think.." Alya placed her fingers on her chin, and acted as if she was thinking. "Oh right! You just told Lila that she was a stuck-up spoiled brat and good-for-nothing little bitch!" Alya shoved her out of her seat, violently. "A-alya, I kn-know she didn't me-mean i-it," Lila said between her -fake- sobs. "Yes, she did!" Alya replied. Her classmates continued to throw hurtful words at her. She felt numb. She looked up and saw Lila, giving her a smirk. A poisonous smirk. She felt her eyes tearing up. She's too numb to hear a thing they're saying. All she can hear was silence. A profoundly deafening silence. 'Focus, damn it! I won't cry. Not in front of them!' She glanced at the door and saw him. Adrien. Her good ol' crush, looking at her disappointed. And then, that's that. A tear exited her eye. The bell rang, Madame Bustier entered the same time as Adrien did. Thankfully, all of her classmates sat in their seats. Tikki peeked through her purse. Marinette looked at her, gave her a weak and tired smile, and whispered "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." And nope. Tikki isn't worried. Not. At. All.


	2. Chapter 1- What happened to our daughter?

Lunch came by and yes, Marinette is eating her lunch -and as always- alone, thank you very much. She's sitting at her usual spot, eating quietly. When Lila came and decided to pop her bubble of peace.

"Oh my. Marinette is something bothering you, dear?" Lila said, in a saccharine tone.

"Fuck off, Lila," Marinette replied. Lila chuckled "Oh, why so harsh, honey?"

"Aren't you happy seeing me suffer? Is turning my 'friends' back against me isn't enough?"

"Oh no, it'll never be enough. I gave you a chance, but you wasted it. You chose the wrong path, darling. Now, face. The. Damn. Consequences." She finished. Lila's phone rang, it was Alya. "Ah, it looks like my 'bestie' is looking for me. Arrivederci, cara" She said, leaving Marinette with a middle finger. Marinette sighed.

'Why can't she leave me be? Ugh, I should stop thinking about her. Calm down, Marinette. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exha--' 

"Marinette." She snapped out of her thought when a familiar voice called her. She looked up, and of course! Adrian. "Can we talk?" He said coldly, which sent chills down Marinette's spine.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"It's about Lila." He replied quickly. "Yeah, and what about her?" She asked, quite sarcastically.

"For the love of God, Marinette! Stop acting like you know nothing! Calling her a liar won't solve anything. Besides, did I or did I not told you not to expose her? I thought we're in this together?"

"We are in this toge-"

"We're not!" Adrian said, cutting her. Tear's starting to form her eyes "You're still trying to expose her even though I told you not to! Just take the damn high road if you want everything to be back from what they were before. It's not like she's hurting anyo-"

"What the literal fuck, Agreste?" Marinette said, now cutting him off. "What bullshit are you talking about? Oh right. She's not hurting anyone. She's not hurting me, either! Because you know what? I have no feelings at all, so why would I be hurt?" Marinette said, frantically. She's beyond disappointed. Adrien, however, isn't showing any hints of guilt, which made Marinette more furious. "Marinette, I-"

"Don't. Just don't. I just wanna say; Fuck you very much, Adrien Agreste." She finished her sentence rather coldly.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

She rushed home, sobbing. Ignoring the people around her. She ran through her room, leaving her confused and at the same time worried parents.

"What happened, honey?" Sabine asked, with sincerity in her voice.

"..." No response.

"Honey, your papa and I are always here if you need someone to talk to," Sabine said, once more through the closed trap door. Both Tom and Sabine sat ad the living room couch. Tom sighed worriedly, while Sabine was on the edge of crying.

"What happend to our daughter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yep, that's long for me. I'm sorry, I have so much schoolwork to do :<<<


	3. Chapter 2- Terrible day

"Marinette, please calm down. An Akuma might appear." Tikki -for the 20th time- said.

After what happened earlier, Marinette doesn't have the energy to go back to that hell-like place. 

"I'm so-sorry, T-tikki." She said between her sobs.  
"It's alright, Marinette. Why don't you sleep? It might help since you've had a very rough day." Calming. Her voice is very calming. Her sobs started to fade and were replaced by silent whimpers. 

"Marinette?" Tikki asked, startling Marinette.

"Hmm?" She asked, sleepily.

"I'm sorry." She replied

"For what?" Marinette asked, a little confused.

"I know being ladybug and being the Guardian had put too much burden for you to carry. And for that, I'm sorry." Tikki's words had hit her like a truck.

"Yes, Tikki. Being Ladybug and the Guardian at the same time is not and will never be easy. I have big responsibilities and burdens to carry. But being Ladybug unlocked a new achievement and chapter in my life that I am completely lacking. Can you even imagine me without you, Tikki?" Marinette said, in a sweet voice.

"Oh, Marinette. You truly have what others called 'the heart of pure gold!'" Tikki said, hugging Marinette's cheek. Her growing worries suddenly faded.

"One more year, Tikki. One more year until I'll graduate and leave that place. One more year. One more year. One more..." Marinette said continuously as if she's chanting out a spell. Then she fell asleep. 

"Sleep well, Marinette," Tikki said, then flew away.

'I hope I can talk to Plagg about his holder.'

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Are you out of your mind?" Plagg whispered furiously.

"It isn't my fault, Plagg!" Adrien shot back.

"Oh, right. It isn't your fault that you told pigtails that you WERE in this together, but ended up leaving her to the wolves!" Plagg told him.

"Plagg, come o-"

"Hey, dude, whatcha doing there? Everyone's looking for you!" He was interrupted by Nino. 

"Right, I'll be there!" Adrien answered through the closed cubicle door.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you, dude," Nino said, his voice fading as he walks away.

"You fucked up real bad, kid. One day you'll know it." Plagg said, in a strange non-sarcastic tone.

"Let's go, Plagg," Adrien said, not trying to argue any longer. Plagg silently obeyed. Adrien walked out and Plagg almost did too when suddenly. 

''Plagg!" Someone whispered. He looked around but saw no one. He couldn't help but think that the voice is quite familiar.

"Plagg, over here!" Once more, he looked around and saw Tikki.

"Sugarcube? What are you doing here? Where's pigtails?"

"To answer your questions, I'm here because I wanted to talk to you about your holder. And Marinette is at home, sleeping." Tikki said, wearing a worried expression.

"And about your holder, you do know that the bond between the ladybug and the black cat's miraculous is now broken, do you?"

"Yes. And I am also informed that it was my holder's fault." Plagg admitted.

"Yes, it is his fault! He's hurting my bug both as a hero and civilian. He broke a promise he, himself made. He kept on pushing her to love him, even though she's refusing him as politely as possible!"

"Calm down, sugarcube. I'll knock some sense in him." Plagg explained.

"You better d-" 

"Plagg!" Adrien whispered, cutting Tikki off.   
"What are you doing there? Someone might see y-" He stopped when he saw another -familiar- kwami floating beside Plagg.

"Tikki, what are you doing here? Is Ladybug in trouble? Or in danger?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"No, nothing bad happened to Ladybug." She answered. Her sweet voice turned into a deep and sassy one.

"I just need to talk to Plagg about something. Then you interrupted us." She said blankly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get going if you li-" 

"No need. My business here is done. I'll get going."

"Bye sugarcube!" Plagg added  
"Bye Plagg!" She said. Surprisingly sweet.

"Have a nice day, Tikki!" Adrien said, trying to sound nice despite his nervousness.

"A terrible day to you too, Adrien." She said, glaring at him. Then she flew away.

"Is something wrong with her?" Adrien asked. But Plagg ignored him and hid in his shirt. His phone rang. Adrien opened it and it was Nathalie. Great! Another photoshoot.

Cold Plagg, ignored by Tikki, Marinette trying to expose Lila, fencing, piano lessons, photoshoots.

It is indeed a terrible day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Stay safe everyone♡♡


End file.
